La Dee Da
by tequilame
Summary: Momen di mana Kise berpikir bahwa Kasamatsu adalah iblis. Benar, bahkan Nakamura sampai memutuskan untuk pensiun dari klub basket secepat mungkin. — Kise, Kasamatsu.


**TITLE** : la-di-da  
 **RATING** : K+  
 **GENRE** : humor  
 **PAIRING** : hint!kise/kasamatsu  
 **NOTES** : HUHUHUHU KENAPA POJOK OTP KESAYANGAN NOMOR DUA INI SANGAT SEPI. KIKASA SHIPPERS KALIAN NGUMPET DI MANA SIH (GAK NYANTAI). btw, _like always_ ff ini _crack_.  
 **DISCLAIMER** : milik fujimaki tadatoshi.

* * *

.

 **la-di-da**

.

* * *

Moriyama tidak terkejut lagi ketika dia masuk ke dalam ruang ganti klub basket mereka pada suatu hari, hanya untuk mendapati Kise tengah bersandar ke salah satu loker dengan wajah seperti seseorang yang baru saja menginjak seekor kucing yang tertidur di atas karpet sampai tergencet dan mati.

"Oke." Moriyama buka suara, meletakkan tas miliknya di atas sebuah bangku, berdehem dengan suara yang dia anggap adalah suara yang sangat bijaksana—yup, menghadapi Kise terkadang bisa dua kali lebih sulit ketimbang mengurus anak SD kelas lima. "Ada apa ini?"

" _Se—Senpai_! Aku—" Kise mengeluarkan suara seakan-akan dia sedang dicekik oleh seseorang, dan menatap Moriyama dengan panik. "Moriyama- _senpai_ , aku—"

Moriyama, tentu saja, memilih untuk mundur beberapa langkah ketika Kise memutuskan untuk menerjangnya. Moriyama menyibak poni secara elegan, Kise memeluk udara. "Serius. Ada apa denganmu? Apakah aku perlu memanggil Kasamatsu?"

"TIDAK," Kise berseru tiba-tiba, membungkam mulut Moriyama dengan wajah ketakutan, "jangan lakukan itu atau aku tidak akan pernah memberikan nomor telepon gadis-gadis cantik secara cuma-cuma lagi kepadamu."

Moriyama memasukkan kembali ponsel miliknya ke dalam saku celana dan mengakhiri panggilan ke nomor Kasamatsu. "Jadi?"

Kise tampak menimang-nimang sesuatu, menggigit bibir, dan akhirnya dia mendesis. "Sepertinya Kasamatsu- _senpai_ sedang kerasukan iblis."

Moriyama mencoba mencerna apa yang dikatakan Kise. "Apa."

"DIA KERASUKAN IBLIS," Kise kembali terlihat panik, menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Moriyama dengan liar, "Kita—kita—keselamatan kita terancam, _senpai_! Kalau kita tidak segera memanggil pendeta dari gereja, mungkin iblis itu akan membawa kita ke neraka! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, aku terlalu tampan untuk berada di tempat semacam neraka!" Dan di sini, Kise mulai memutari ruangan dengan memutar kedua lengan secara panik dan mengeluarkan jeritan histeris. Moriyama menatap kosong ke arah depan.

"Oh, Tuhan. Tidak lagi."

"Pengusiran setan! Kita harus melakukan pengusiran setan!"

Kasamatsu memilih momen ini untuk menampakkan diri dengan sangat superior. "Moriyama, kau tadi menelpon—" dia memberi jeda, pintu ruang ganti terbuka setengah, dan dia mencoba memahami apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam sana: Kise sedang berteriak-teriak seperti orang kesetanan, menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Moriyama yang saat ini terlihat amat lelah.

Sang Kapten, secara bijaksana, mengambil keputusan untuk menutup kembali pintu yang tadi dia buka. Kobori mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, menatap Kasamatsu bingung. "Kau tidak jadi masuk? Sebentar lagi latihan dimulai."

"Aku tidak sudi untuk masuk ke sana," Kasamatsu memberitahu Kobori dengan suara yang sangat lembut. Dahi Kobori berkerut-kerut ketika Kasamatsu memberinya senyum satu juta dolar namun aura yang ada di sekitar tubuhnya seperti aura pembunuh bayaran yang siap untuk mengakhiri hidup seseorang. Kobori menghela napas dan menyeretnya dengan paksa ke dalam ruangan.

Kasamatsu tiba-tiba merasakan firasat buruk.

"Teman-teman, apa yang sedang terjadi?" Kobori tersenyum ramah, di hadapannya Kise masih membuat pertunjukkan super memalukan dan sangat tidak layak dipertontonkan untuk anak di bawah umur. Beberapa orang anggota tim mulai berdatangan dan menatap heran ke arah Kise, mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi, sebelum menatap Kasamatsu dengan tatapan _kapten-segera-perbaiki-situasi-ini-sebelum-pelatih-datang-atau-kita-akan-kena-getahnya_ milik mereka.

"Kasamatsu, maaf, tapi aku harus mengatakan bahwa kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang memiliki tanggung jawab secara penuh terhadap apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang ini," Moriyama menyipitkan kedua matanya ke arah Kasamatsu, dan menarik salah satu lengan kaptennya ke tempat Kise berada. Kise menutup kedua matanya dan terlihat sedang melafalkan, sepertinya, mantra pengusir setan. Kasamatsu merasa terhina. Dia merasa semakin terhina ketika Kise melompat ke belakang Nakamura dan menggunakan laki-laki berkacamata itu sebagai perisai.

"Jangan dekati aku! Aku ini hanyalah anak yang bodoh! Aku selalu mengikuti kelas tambahan saat musim panas dan tidak pernah mendapatkan nilai lebih dari dua dalam mata pelajaran matematika! Daging jenius jauh lebih enak, maka dari itu makan dan kuliti saja Nakamura- _senpai_!"

"...Hah."

Kasamatsu menatap kosong ke arah Kise. Dia tidak mengerti. "... Kau baru saja menyadari fakta bahwa kau ini bodoh setelah sekian lama?"

Kise berhenti melafalkan mantra dan membuka kedua matanya, menatap Kasamatsu dengan ekspresi terluka yang dijamin dapat mengiris-iris hati seseorang. "Kau—Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya dengan keras seperti itu! Dasar iblis!"

Kasamatsu bisa merasakan darahnya naik ke ubun-ubun, "Apa katamu!? Iblis!? Beraninya kau memanggil seniormu dengan sebutan iblis! Dasar bocah ingusan yang tidak tahu sopan santun!"

Di latar belakang ada Kobori yang sedang memberi pengarahan pada anggota yang lain karena dia masihlah wakil kapten yang baik, Moriyama yang sedang melambai ke arah gadis-gadis dari mulut jendela, dan Nakamura yang memijit-mijit pelipis, menimang-nimang keputusannya untuk segera pensiun dari klub basket ini.

"Ha-ha, apa kau sedang membicarakan dirimu sendiri? Karena seingatku iblis tidak punya sopan santun," Kise berkata, memasang ekspresi merendahkan miliknya, "aku perintahkan padamu untuk segera keluar dari tubuh Kasamatsu- _senpai_."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kaubicarakan," Kasamatsu menggeram, giginya bergemeretak, sebelum melompat dan menendang punggung Kise dengan keras. "Berhenti mengatakan hal-hal konyol, Kise!"

" _SENPAI_! KOBORI- _SENPAI_! MORIYAMA- _SENPAI_! NAKAMURA- _SENPAI_! SEMUANYA! LIHAT, LIHAT APA YANG BARU SAJA IBLIS INI LAKUKAN KEPADAKU!?"

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU BUKAN IBLIS, KISE!"

"OH YA? KALAU BEGITU BERI AKU PENJELASAN YANG RASIONAL PADA APA YANG KAULAKUKAN TERHADAPKU AKHIR-AKHIR INI!"

Kasamatsu tengah membuka mulut dan bersiap menghujamkan kata-kata setajam belati ke arah Kise ketika dia mulai dapat membaca situasi, "...Tunggu."

"Sepertinya aku tahu kenapa kedua orang ini masih lajang sampai sekarang," Moriyama berbisik, berbagi spekulasi dengan Kobori. Yang bersangkutan hanya merespon dengan tawa kikuk.

"Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kaubicarakan, Kise?" Kasamatsu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menatap Kise dengan kedua alis yang dia tautkan. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu mengusap bagian yang tadi ditendang oleh Kasamatsu dan mangais kesakitan sebelum memasang kuda-kuda bertarung yang dia tujukan untuk Kasamatsu.

"Kau selalu melarangku untuk ikut latihan tambahan akhir-akhir ini. Menendang dan melempariku bola lebih kejam dari biasanya kalau aku tidak menurut. Dan kau—kau—memberiku tongkat bantu jalan!"

"...Kise."

"Apa arti dari tongkat itu kalau bukan simbol keinginan tersembunyimu agar aku mengalami kecelakaan yang parah sampai tidak bisa jalan!?" Kise kembali histeris.

Kasamatsu mulai kelelahan, "Apa kau baru saja menabrakkan dirimu ke tembok?"

"APA!? JADI KAU BAHKAN INGIN AKU MELAKUKAN HAL MENYEDIHKAN SEPERTI ITU!? IBLIS! KAU BENAR-BENAR HARUS SEGERA KELUAR DARI TUBUH KASAMATSU-SENPAI!" Kise melakukan gerakkan memutar-mutar kedua lengan dengan liar di udara dan menatap Kasamatsu dengan horor.

"Apa maksudmu!? Aku baru saja bilang kalau spekulasi konyol yang ada di dalam kepala kecilmu itu salah!"

"Kaubilang aku baru saja menabrak tembok!" Kise menyalak, mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Kasamatsu. Kasamatsu menatap juniornya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Dan asal kautahu, aku akan segera membakar tongkat bantu jalan pemberianmu itu agar aku tidak jadi sial!"

"Aku mencoba mengatakan kalau spekulasi bodohmu itu salah!" Kasamatsu ikut menyalak, "Kalau kau tidak suka karena itu cuma barang bekas pakai kakekku yang sudah meninggal, kau tidak perlu mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak sopan seperti itu, Kise!"

"JADI KAU JUGA BERHARAP AKU BERAKHIR SEPERTI KAKEKMU!?"

Hayakawa yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan harus memperkeruh suasana, "UWOOOOOOH! ADA APA INI!? KENAPA SEMUANYA BERAPI-API SEPERTI INI!? BENARKAH KAPTEN MENGINGINKAN KISE UNTUK MENYUSUL KAKEKNYA KE SURGA!? KEREN! KISE, KAU HARUS BERTERIMA KASIH PADA KAPTEN KARENA TELAH MEREKOMENDASIKANMU JADI PENGHUNI SURGA!"

"TIDAAAAAAAK!" Kise kembali berlari memutari ruangan dan meraung penuh ironi dengan kedua tangan di sisi-sisi kepala.

Kobori mulai terlihat panik dan berusaha mencegah anggota yang lain untuk terlibat. Dia berbalik badan ketika merasakan seseorang mengetuk bahunya dan mendapati Nakamura menyodorkan selembar kertas. "Surat pengunduran diriku."

Kasamatsu benar-benar sudah menyerah menghadapi semua ini, dia mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri, dan menggeram kesal karena dia harus mengatakan hal yang tidak dia suka. "…Dengar, Kise. Aku melarangmu untuk melakukan latihan tambahan karena hal itu bisa memperparah kondisi kakimu yang sedang cedera. Aku tahu kau pasti akan tetap melakukannya meskipun aku sudah melarangmu, oleh karena itu aku perlu melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu jera. Aku juga paham bahwa memberi barang bekas pakai kepada seseorang bukanlah sesuatu yang layak untuk dilakukan, tapi tongkat bantu jalan harganya cukup mahal, dan kau terlihat sangat menyedihkan ketika kesulitan untuk berdiri sendiri saat rasa sakit pada kakimu datang menyerang." Kasamatsu berdehem, "Kuharap kau… tidak salah paham." Tambahnya, lalu membuang muka, dan merasa lega setelah dia tidak mendengar jeritan histeris Kise lagi. Ada keheningan yang mengisi ruangan setelah itu.

"Kasamatsu- _senpai_."

"…Apa?"

"Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku," Kise tersenyum secerah matahari, Kasamatsu di sisi lain merasa kalau sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk lompat dari atap gedung sekolah. "Kupikir kau sedang dikuasai iblis, ternyata kau masih Kasamatsu- _senpai_ yang diam-diam perhati—OW! KENAPA KAU TIBA-TIBA MENENDANGKU DENGAN SANGAT KERAS SENPAI!?"

Kasamatsu sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah dan menatap Kise yang terlempar kira-kira tiga meter dengan wajah galaknya, "Inilah kenapa aku tidak mau mengatakan hal itu kepadamu, kau hanya akan menjadi bocah tengik yang dipenuhi oleh dirimu sendiri," katanya sambil berjalan mendekati Kise yang sedang merengek secara komikal, lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke depan wajah Kise. Kise, untuk beberapa detik, hanya mengerjapkan matanya sebelum kemudian dia menyambut uluran tangan Kasamatsu dan melempar sebuah cengiran lebar. Kasamatsu membalasnya dengan sebuah tarikan tipis di ujung bibir.

"BEGINI SAJA!?" semua yang ada di dalam ruangan berseru keras secara bersamaan dan melenguh dengan suara penuh kekecewaan kepada duo komedian favorit mereka. Kise terbatuk secara dramatis. Kasamatsu bisa merasakan darah mulai menginvasi pipinya.

"Kalian semua merusak momen kami berdua!" Kise kembali histeris, di saat bersamaan Kasamatsu meledak, "Cepat ganti pakaian kalian semua dan segera ke lapangan untuk pemanasan!"


End file.
